Otro Típico Día de Hermanos
by Zoey Namine
Summary: ¿Cómo empiezan y terminan los días los hermanos Broflovski? Sencillo de responder, empieza con un Ike resfriado, un Kyle haciendo el desayuno y termina con un Ike muerto de la vergüenza y un Kyle corriendo por su vida partiéndose de la risa. Leve Style! y Gike!
1. Acto 1 Desayunos típicos, un poco de ma

Nombre: Otro Típico día de hermanos, otro típico día en South Park.

_Resumen/Summari: Un día más en la vida de los hermanos Broflovski._

Personajes: _Kyle Broflovski, Ike Broflovski, Stanley Marsh, Georgie Kindergoth, Oc._

Pareja Primaria (Seme/Uke): _Mención de Style y Gike._

Autor: _Zoey Namine Taishô (Zoey Kagamine)._

Clasificación:_ Mini Long-fic, Songfic._

Género:_ Family, humor._

Copyright: _Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Yo solo utilizo nombres y descripción de personajes con la humilde finalidad de entretener y entretenerme escribiendo. Todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro._

_Canción: Numi Numi Yaldati._

Intérprete: _Joel Engel (1868-1927)._

_Link: w ww . you tube watch?v= -x1UkA3QBJQ (__Quita respacios__)._

_-.-_

_**-.-**_

_**Acto 1. Desayunos típicos, un poco de mal estar, no hice la tarea y ¿Me haces un favor, hermano?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El pequeño pelinegro de intensos ojos azules sorbió su nariz mientras espiaba a su hermano mayor desde la segunda planta de su casa, sonriendo observó la cámara que tenía entre las manos. Usualmente su madre estaría en la cocina haciendo el desayuno a esas horas, pero Sheila y Gerald habían estado ausentes prácticamente una semana, su abuela paterna había enfermado y los mayores tuvieron que viajar a Nueva Jersey a apoyar, dejando a sus hijos en asa para que no perdiesen clases.

En el trascurso de esa semana y gracias a mojarse con agua de lluvia, Ike también cayó en fiebre y el mayor de la familia Broflovski había estado corriendo de allá para acá cuidándolo, esos últimos día había pedido un pase en la escuela y se había quedado en casa atendiendo a su hermano menor.

Ike sabía bien que su hermano odiaba faltar a las clases, y sabía también que esa semana tenía una evaluación de la materia Música y Teatro (Integrada al plan de evaluación gracias al gobierno), al parecer los alumnos tenían que grabar un "Vídeo musical", la evaluación consistía en escoger una canción e interpretarla, grabarla y llevar el CD a clases donde sería reproducido, la entrega de dicho CD era ese día en la tarde y su hermano mayor no pudo realizarla por tener que cuidarlo, en otras palabras, se sentía culpable, pero tenía un plan para ayudar a su hermano a pasar la materia. Así qué escondió la vídeo-cámara, mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, Kyle seguramente estaba haciendo el desayuno.

Ese era otro dato, cuando sus padres se ausentaban y los dejaban solos, su hermano solía actuar como madre soltera sobreprotectora... Sí, era extraño, pero no le desagradaba, le gustaba que su hermano le pusiera toda la atención del mundo a él y solo a él (otra razón por la cual odia Stan, a veces le roba a su hermano).

Sonrió cuando escuchó a su hermano tarareando una melodía improvisada mientras revolvía los huevos en un tazón, el sonido y aroma del tocino chispeando en el sartén hizo que el estómago le rugiera, con sigilo, el niño camino por la entrada de la cocina y se acercó en silencio a la mesa ubicada en el centro de la habitación, procurando que su hermano mayor no lo oyera.

—Buenos días, Ike.

El pequeño azabache casi sufre un infarto cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano dar el saludo matutino aun dándole la espalda y dándole la vuelta a los tocinos, decepcionado por su falta de clandestinidad chistó la lengua y se sentó en la mesa.

—Buenos días, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba allí?—Preguntó mientras seguía los movimientos de su hermano.

—Bueno, no eres un buen espía, hermanito—Y dejo el tazón donde estaba batiendo los huevos en el mesón.

—¡Oye!

—Solo bromeo, la verdad es que siempre te levantas a esta hora, enano. Eres muy predecible.

Ike se quedó en completo silencio mientras se sonrojaba, nunca tuvo en cuenta ese detalle, Kyle río y luego se limpió las manos con el delantal que siempre usaba su mamá cuando hacía el desayuno y saco del microondas un tazón pequeño de vidrio del que brotaba humo y se lo puso en frente, junto con una cuchara y una servilleta, luego, el pelirrojo tocó la frente del azabache para sentir su temperatura, sonrió cuando la notó más baja que antes, a este paso Ike estará como nuevo en poco tiempo.

—Tomate la sopa, te bajará la flema y te hará sudar la fiebre, en un momento estará listo el desayuno. —Ike observó el pequeño tazón y su contenido, sin más tomó la cuchara y revolvió las verduras picadas en cuadros y los trocitos de pollo, llenó la cuchara del líquido verdoso junto con una que otra verdura, sopló un poco y se la llevó a la boca.

Y así volvió otra vez la armonía mañanera de la casa Broflovski, escuchándose el sonido de las aves cantar por la ventana de la cocina y el sonido de los huevos chispeando en el sartén, Ike acomodo la vídeo-cámara junto al pequeño tazón de sopa que ya iba por la mitad y observó la espalda delgada de su hermano mayor y los típicos rizos cobres meneándose ante el movimiento de su dueño. El menor vaciló un poco, pero si quería ayudar a su hermano tenía que hacerlo, así que, armándose de valor llamó a su hermano.

— ¿Kyle…?

— ¿Hmm...? —Respondió el mayor concentrado en la cocción de los huevos.

— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

—Depende, ¿Qué clase de favor es? —Pregunto mientras colocaba en la tostadora un par de panes, sin voltear a ver a su hermanito quien movió los pies bajo la mesa.

—Uno sencillo… Es muy fácil.

—Está bien… Dispara.

— ¿Me cantas una canción?

.

.

* * *

_**¡Y hasta aquí llegamos por hoy!**_

_**¡¿Qué onda cabros?! ¿Cómo están? ¿Bien? ¡Qué bueno! QwQ **_

_**Lamento mucho no haber subido nada en mes y medio, ¡Pero entiendan! Estaba en los exámenes de lapso y a alguien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de terminar dicho lapso antes de Semana Santa ¬¬ Se nos amontonó la mamá de las tareas y-y-y-y… El estrés que cargo encima en bien horrible, de hecho mañana tengo el examen de lapso de comercio, una dramatización de Biología sobre las enfermedades hereditarias y un mural para matemáticas ¡Ayuda! sigo pensando en ir seriamente a un traumatólogo este fin de semana, tantos exámenes y pruebas de esa manera no dejan bien parado a nadie, no debería ser legar explotar tanto a los alumnos u.u estoy preocupada con el tema de las materias raspadas y solo quiero un respiro de paz. Deséenme suerte u-u**_

_**Ya los dejos de joder con los problemas personales y sigamos con los que les interesa: Tengo pensado para esta semana crear una línea de drabbles inocentes para compensarlos por mi falta. De una vez comenzaré con este fic que será cortito, tendrá dos o tres capítulos cortitos; la verdad la trama se me ocurrió mientras buscaba canciones de cuna para mi ahijada (Sí, soy madrina a mis 14 años, culpen a mi tía… yo en lo personal me siento vieja xD) de la nada me salió buscar Canciones de cuna hebreas y me enganché tanto con una de ellas (se mostrará en el prox. Cap, aún así está en la información de arribita junto con un link) que me dije: ¡Oh my Loki! Tengo que escribir un Song fic con esta canción y aquí estoy, publicando otra de mis locuras.**_

_**Y sí, tengo un enorme vició con un Maternal Kyle! Q—Q' Es que me encanta, perdón u.u**_

_**No se preocupen, nos leeremos pronto ¡Chiao! :333 **_


	2. Acto 2: Un arrullo en hebreo, una voz ma

Nombre: Otro Típico día de hermanos.

Copyright: _Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Yo solo utilizo nombres y descripción de personajes con la humilde finalidad de entretener y entretenerme escribiendo. Todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro._

_Canción: Numi Numi Yaldati._

Intérprete: _Joel Engel (1868-1927)._

_Link: w ww . you tube watch?v= -x1UkA3QBJQ (Quita respacios)._

* * *

_**Acto 2: Un arrullo en hebreo, una voz maternal, luz de sol y un lindo recuerdo.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El silencio reino por la estancia en ese momento.

—… Ike, ¿Para qué carajos quieres que te cante una canción?—Preguntó mientras miraba a su hermano confundido por encima de su hombro. El menor se revolvió nervioso en su asiento.

—No sé, solo quiero que me cantes una canción, cuando era pequeño siempre lo hacías para que me durmiera— Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros—_Seré mal espía pero no un mal actor_—Pensó cuando vio el rostro de su hermano. Kyle no sospecho nada y tan solo volvió a revolver los huevos, era extraño, pero ni modo, una canción no le hace daño a nadie ¿Verdad?

—Bueno, ¿Qué canción quieres que te cante?

—La… emh—Comenzó a pensar una posible opción—L-la de… ¡**Numi Numi**!

—Que marica… bueno —Susurró el pelirrojo algo incomodo, mientras intentaba recordar la letra de aquella vieja canción infantil que le canto su abuela paterna hace mucho tiempo—Muy bien… Ejem—se afinó la garganta—_**Nu-…**_

— ¡No espera! —Chilló mientras encendía la cámara y comenzaba a grabar, sin que su hermano, por estar de espaldas a él haciendo el desayuno, se enterara.

— ¿Ya?

—Ya.

Y Kyle inocentemente, comenzó a cantar.

"_**Numi, numi yaldati, Numi, numi, nim. Numi, numi k'tanati, Numi, numi, nim"**_

_**/**_

"_Duerme, duerme, mi niña. Duerme, duerme. Duerme, duerme, mi pequeña, Duerme, duerme.__**"**_

Y la voz de Kyle resonaba sedosa y maternal, produciendo un eco meloso que chocaba contra las paredes de la habitación y volvía hacía los oídos del único espectador, el pobre no se daba ni cuenta de que estaba siendo gravado y solo seguía con lo suyo, terminando de cocinar el desayuno.

"_**Aba halach la'avoda, Halach, halach Aba. **__**Yashuv im tzeit halevana. Yavi lach matana!"**_

"_**Numi, numi…"**_

_**/**_

"_Papá se ha ido a trabajar. Se fue, papá se fue. Él regresará cuando sale la luna. ¡Él te traerá un regalo!"_

"_Duerme, duerme…"_

Ike se había quedado paralizado al escuchar la voz de su hermano, jamás pensó que Kyle cantaba tan… lindo, su voz era tan lenta, melosa, lo adormecía. La imagen delante de él era simplemente impactante, se sintió un niño pequeño una vez más, en una escena donde la madre canta una cuna al bebé que debe tomar la siesta. Rara vez escuchaba a Kyle hablando en hebreo, si bien, desde hace algunos años atrás lo aprendió a hablar correctamente, solo lo hacía cuando estaba en casa, o cuando tenía una pueril discusión pública con sus padres ó, en su defecto el mismo Ike, quien por tradición e interés, se ánimo también a estudiarlo. Pocas eran las veces que lo usaban, pero lo hacían.

"_**Aba halach el hakramim. Halach, halach Aba. **__**Yashuv im tzeit ha cochavim. Yavi lach anavim!"**_

"_**Numi, numi..."**_

_**/**_

"_Papá fue a los viñedos. Se fue, papá se fue. Él regresará cuando salen las estrellas. ¡Él va a traer las uvas!"_

"_Duerme, duerme..."_

Ike se perdió completamente en medio de la canción, su mente viajando a su niñez más temprana, en una escena donde Sheila cocinaba y Kyle estaba sentado a su lado, observando a su madre… ambos entonando a coro la misma canción. Al niño canadiense se le hizo imposible no comparar su antiguo recuerdo con esta escena tan espectacular. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se cristalizaron.

"_**Aba halach el hapardes. **__**Halach, halach Aba. Yashuv ba'erev im haruach. **__**Yavi, yavi tapuach!"**_

"_**Numi, numi..."**_

_**/**_

_Papá fue a la huerta. Se fue, papá se fue. Él va a regresar por la noche con el viento. ¡Él va a traer una manzana!"_

"_Duerme, duerme..."_

Los tiernos rayos del sol se colaban suavemente por la enorme ventada ubicada justo al frente de su hermano mayor, cubierta por una cortina de tela ligera anaranjada, los rayos mañaneros del astro rey se filtraba en la trasparencia de la tela, haciendo que la estancia tomará un cálido y acaramelado color ámbar, las sombras hacían su trabajo haciendo que la espalda de su hermano oscureciera y los contornos de su cuerpo ocuparan dicho color acaramelado, la apariencia de su hermano mayor siempre le había parecido una persona exótica y única, la luz ambarina se deslizaba por la piel lechosa y la volvía oro. Sus risos pelirrojos, rebeldes, víctimas también de la luz solar traslucían la luz de colores carmines… tan extravagante, tan exquisito.

"_**Aba halach el hasadeh. Halach, halach Aba. Yashuv ba'erev im tz'lalim. Yavi lach shibolim!"**_

_**/**_

"_Papá fue al campo. Se fue, papá se fue. Él va a volver por la tarde con las sombras. Él traerá oídos de grano!" "Duerme, duerme..."_

Ike no recuerda cuando fue que empezó a entonar la canción en voz baja, perdido en las palabras y los melodiosos tonos, tan suaves, dulces y meloso. El arrullo terminó con Kyle acercándose a él con un plato de huevos revueltos, tocino, pan tostado y una pequeña cantidad de frutos rojos de tomar, jugo de naranja y leche. Sí, a Kyle le gustaba botarse con los desayunos.

Antes de que Kyle se diera cuenta del aparato, en un movimiento rápido Ike escondió la cámara entre sus piernas y comenzando una charla amena con su hermano comenzaron con el desayuno.

—Oye Ky, ya que me siento mejor ¿Crees que pueda ir al cole hoy?

—No lo sé, Ike —Dijo Kyle poco convencido— ¿Estás seguro de que te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para asistir?

— ¡Por supuesto! Además, tengo que ver a Georgie, ya sabes cómo se pone —Rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, sí vas a estar con Firkle entonces me quedaré tranquilo. Pero promete que en el menor de los malestares me vas a llamar y nos devolveremos a casa.

—Lo prometo—Ike sonrió— _Fase A del plan "Ayudar a Kyle con su promedio" terminada, empieza fase B, editar y entregar_—Pensó el morocho terminando su desayuno.

.

.

* * *

_**¡Y hasta aquí, piojitos! (LOL)**_

_**Soy el diablo cuando se trata de Ukear al extremo ¿A que sí? xDD Segundo capitulo de esta extraña historia, y quiero recalcar mis niños ¡NO, NO ES UN KYKE! xD ¡No lo piensen, no lo crean, no lo respiren! ¡No, no, no! xD**_

* * *

_**Respondo Reviews:**_

_**Luis Carlos: Wo, wo, wo, parale al carro—Te pego en las manos— Jaja me gusta el yaoi y de vez en cuando el yaoi-incesto (Fan del Thorki detected) Pero no sigo el Kyke, esa mamada es del diablo...—Piensa bien— Aunque... no estaría mal —Anota la pareja en su lista de parejas crack próximas en salir en fics—Ok, me salí del tema, ¡la cuestión es que eso está mal! xD Seeep, es gracioso... Y lindo, no sé tengo una jodida enfermedad mental que hace que ponga a los hermanos tan cercanos... es que esa es la relación que llevó con mi hermana menor y viendo las actitudes de Kyle para con Ike, bueno no se no puedo resistirme. Jajaja sí, estoy segura que aprendió de Sheila (De hecho es uno de mis personajes favoritos xD). Con respecto a la canción, ajajaja sí, será una bien melosa y maricona que la de arrúllate mi niño... la encontré por casualidad y pff, me dije: De esta mamada tengo que hacer un fic y punto xD**_

_**Coyote Smith: Sí, pobre Ike, está enfermito x3 ¡SÍ QUE SÍ! trate de que se parecieran lo más posible, Kyle tiene mucha personalidad Sheila Broflovski ¡Definitivamente es su hijo!, jajajaja, bueno en realidad no es para Georgie, pero tengo planeado una pequeña aparición de Firkle al ultimo cap xD Je, ¡Muchas gracias! ya los he terminado, ojalá todo me allá salido bien, bueno ¡Te mando todo el apoyo para ellos! Gracias y suerte a ti también :333**_


End file.
